A Call From Danger
by SSXLoverKaoriBrodiMac
Summary: "A Call From the Past" (S06 E08) Alternate Ending. When Elizabeth & Lucas are held up in the saloon, things don't go as planned. When Elizabeth is shot, she is in and out of consciousness, and reunites with Jack. Meanwhile, how is the town of Hope Valley holding up?
1. Prologue

(No One's POV)

"What are you gonna do with us?"

"My father always said 'don't ask questions if you don't wanna know the answer'. Come on."

"Drop the weapon!"

*Boom*

*Screams*

Heat. Pressure. Searing pain.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, stay with me, you're alright. Everything's going to be okay. Focus on my voice."

"... Jack?"


	2. Chapter 1

(Elizabeth's POV)

"Jack? Jack what are you doing here?" I stood in shock. What had happened? What was going on?

"Elizabeth, thank goodness you're okay." Jack slowly walked towards me, and wrapped his arms around me in a tight, loving embrace. I broke down in tears. It was him. He was really here. "Shhhhh, you're alright. I've gotchu. It's okay."

I looked into his eyes, and he wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I've missed you so much."

"I know, I've missed you too." I gave him another hug, not wanting to let go, and then we shared a passionate kiss that was long overdue.

"What are you doing here? What happened?"

"Elizabeth, there was a shooting at the saloon. Do you remember being there? You shouldn't have gotten involved with Lucas."

I was trying to piece everything together. I remembered looking for Lucas. I remembered my basket falling on the floor. I remembered seeing Nathan upstairs.

I remembered the gun. The searing pain and panic.

I fell to my knees, and started crying all over again.

"Elizabeth, it's alright. Please don't cry. You're alright now. I've got you. You're safe with me."

We were in almost complete darkness. I could see Jack, but not well. He took me hand and helped me up, leading me over to a fire that was burning, and we sat on a log nearby. "Where am I? Where is everybody?"

"You're healing my dear. But I had to see you. All I've wanted is to let you know that I'm still here."


	3. Chapter 2

(Rosemary's POV)

Everything happened so fast. I was watching Little Jack while Lee went to go find Elizabeth, and next thing you know, the whole town was wide awake.

"Lee, what's going on?" I asked as my husband burst through the door. I was rocking Little Jack, and could see the panic in Lee's eyes.

"Rosie… Elizabeth was shot. Some guy came looking for Lucas, and Elizabeth got caught in the middle. Nathan tried to stop the guy, but he shot."

"Oh my goodness, how is Elizabeth?"

"She went unconscious. Carson and Faith did the best they could, but Carson & Bill and taking her to Hamilton. It's pretty bad."

"Well, what do we do?"

"I think we just have to look after Little Jack here, and go from there. Elizabeth's sister, Julie, should be arriving any day now for Jack's christening, and we can catch her up to speed then."

"This is absolutely awful. First Jack and now…"

"Don't even say that, Rosemary. Everything's going to be okay. What we need to do right now is stay strong for Jack's sake."

* * *

(Bill's POV)

This was bad. I've handled bandits before, but this was out of line. I couldn't believe Lucas got Elizabeth into this sort of trouble. He could've gotten the town into even worse trouble than he already did. I continued to direct the horses into the night, while Carson rode in the back of the wagon with Elizabeth. She was in and out, but Carson tried to give her what he could for the pain. She had taken a bullet to the abdomen, but he didn't know if the bullet had lodged in her back or not.

"Jack… Jack!" Elizabeth screamed. She was shaking and I pulled over. Carson was doing what he could, but I knew we needed to get her to Hamilton.

"Elizabeth, it's Bill. We're driving to Hamilton. Little Jack is okay. He's safe, and so are you." I held her hand, and she opened her eyes and looked into mine. "That's it. Take a deep breath." I looked over at Carson, who was getting ready to administer more pain medicine. "Everything's okay, listen to my voice."

"Bill… Jack… oh Jack…" She drifted off, and I rubbed my thumb over her hand until I knew for sure she was alright.

"That's all I can give her, Bill. We need to keep going. I've got gauze on her wound, but we need to hurry."

"I'm on it. Little Jack can't be orphaned before he's even a year old. More importantly, I can't lose her," I sighed, climbing back up front, looking back at Elizabeth and Carson once more. "None of us can."


	4. Chapter 3

(No One's POV)

"We have a son, you know." Elizabeth said as she snuggled up into Jack. "I named him after you in your honor. Jack Thornton, or Little Jack, as we all call him."

"I have a son… I knew, but to just hear you say it. I never thought I'd get to hear you tell me the good news yourself. It's almost like I'm hearing about him for the first time." Jack teared up a bit. He had watched over Elizabeth this whole time, but it was different. He didn't get to hold her, to kiss her. He wasn't going to be the first person she ran to in times of excitement or trouble. He just had to witness everything from afar.

"He looks like you. He has your face shape, and my eyes. I know he's going to have your strength and determination."

"And your kindness and stubbornness."

Elizabeth pouted at him, but it quickly turned into a smile. "I wasn't the only stubborn one at first."

"I know, but it's still fun to tease you a little bit. I've missed it. I've missed all of it, and I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." The two kissed once more. Elizabeth didn't know what was going on still, but she felt in total bliss and this calmness about her. Everything just felt good. She was with her husband once more and everything just felt right.

"Would you like to meet him? Little Jack?"

"Of course I would. I still can't get over the fact that I have a son. _We_ have a son, Elizabeth."

"I just wonder where he is right now…"

* * *

(Lee's POV)

Rosie and I explained to Grace & Spencer what happened, but told them they were still more than welcome to stay with us until they headed back to Brookfield. Spencer was finally adjusting, and we all could tell he was getting comfortable coming out of his shell a bit, which was fantastic.

When Julie finally arrived into town, we explained to her where Elizabeth was, and she headed right back to Hamilton as well. Knowing Bill & Julie were there, made me feel better. Nathan stayed behind to investigate that fateful night, and was holding Lucas for a bit, which meant the saloon was temporarily closed.

* * *

"Good morning, Jack." I whispered, not wanting to wake up everybody in the house. I wanted to surprise Rosie and everyone with some breakfast to cheer us all up. "Ready to make some food together?" He smiled back at me, and I could tell what all the fuss was about. Seeing Little Jack smile just melted all of your worries away. I put Jack in his high chair, and got to work on cooking pancakes.

* * *

(No One's POV)

Jack and Elizabeth stood, holding hands, in Rosemary & Lee's house. They watched as Lee cooked pancakes and made Little Jack laugh and smile.

"There he is. There's your son, Jack."

Jack was silent. He let go of Elizabeth's hand, and slowly made his way through the house. He stopped in front of Little Jack, and was just in awe.

Little Jack cocked his head to the side and seemed to be staring back at him.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Lee asked. Jack went to respond, but he realized Lee wasn't talking to him. "It's probably frustrating to watch me make pancakes when you're too little to eat them. I'm sorry." Lee tickled Little Jack's belly, and he giggled once more.

Jack started laughing and crying. He held Little Jack's hand, and then felt his little amount of hair on his head. Little Jack looked at him again and Jack could _feel_ that Little Jack knew he was there. He didn't want Lee to think someone was intruding, so he kissed Little Jack's head, and walked back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was in tears. She never thought she'd get to see her boys together. Even though it was Lee making Little Jack smile and laugh, she could almost imagine Jack doing the same thing. Taking Little Jack downstairs and the two of them making breakfast in bed for her as a surprise. Taking Little Jack to school, and having Jack come and surprise them. Little Jack running to the door to hug his dad. Elizabeth knew she wouldn't get to have all of these moments, these family moments she even dreamed of as a child. But even this little moment of time, she would hold onto and cherish always.

"He's so precious, Elizabeth. I can't believe I got to see him so close up. It was as if he knew I was there."

"We always know you're there, Jack. That boy is going to grow up with so much love from both of his parents, whether he realizes it or not."

* * *

(Bill's POV)

We finally made it to Hamilton, and the hospital had received a telegram that Julie Thatcher was on her way here from Hope Valley. It would be nice for Elizabeth to have some family here with her.

Carson explained to the doctors what had happened, while I stayed with her. They eventually prepped her for surgery, and she was whisked away. I thought I heard her say something as she went out of sight. "We always know you're there, Jack." Maybe Jack was indeed somewhere, watching over. I didn't have time to think about that now. I just wanted to make sure Elizabeth was okay.

* * *

Luckily, the bullet had only lodged in Elizabeth's abdomen and they were able to remove it, but Elizabeth wasn't waking up from the anesthesia as quickly as the doctors had anticipated. So now, it was just a waiting game. She was sedated a bit for the pain, but should've at least woken up once or twice by now, even if for only a short period of time.

"Well what do we do now, Carson?" We spoke outside of Elizabeth's room, not wanting her to hear any negativity, if she could hear us at all.

"We just have to wait. It could be a few hours or a few days. What happened was quite traumatizing, and Elizabeth's body is just trying to heal. I should head back to Hope Valley though, but if you want to stay until Julie arrives at least, that would be the best idea moving forward I think."

"Will you check up on Nathan when you get back? I want an update on Lucas and those guys. If it wasn't for him, none of this would've happened in the first place."

"Of course. And Bill? Please take care of yourself. Family & friends of patients in this state tend to use up all of their energy on this 'waiting game', but trust me, it won't do you any good. Make sure you're eating, and sleeping… and for all of our sake's, bathing regularly."

I chuckled a bit, but knew that Carson was being serious. "Don't worry Carson, I'll be fine. Get back safely to Hope Valley." I looked into the room at Elizabeth, "I just need her to be okay, and for Lucas to understand the consequences of his actions…"


	5. Chapter 4

(Lucas' POV)

"This is ridiculous. Can I just be released so I can get back to running my saloon? I've already answered all of your questions." It had been two or three days since the accident, I couldn't keep track anymore in this pesky holding cell. I'm sure Nathan was having the time of his life on the other side of these bars. From the moment we met, we've not been too fond of each other, especially when Elizabeth had anything to do with it. I knew me screwing things up big time looked good for him right about now.

"I've been instructed by Bill to keep you here until he gets back."

"And when exactly will that be?"  
"I don't know. I know Carson should be back soon, so we'll have an update then."

I sighed, and leaned my head against the wall. That night just kept replaying in my head. I didn't mean for things to get that far. Now Elizabeth was in who-knows-what condition, fighting for her life, while her son was here, with no idea where his mother was. Trust me when I say, this was not my ideal scenario. She didn't deserve to get caught up in the middle of all of this.

As if the universe had spoken, Carson burst through the door, causing Nathan & I to both stand up. "How is she?" We both asked in unison. God, I needed to get out of here.

"She seemed to be stable when I left. The bullet lodged in Elizabeth's abdomen and the doctor's were able to remove it, but she isn't waking up from the anesthesia as quickly as the doctors had anticipated. Bill is going to stay there, and Elizabeth's sister, Julie, should be arriving there shortly as well."

"Can I go see her?"

"Lucas, you're the root cause of all of this, that's probably not the best idea at the moment."

"Look, I understand I'm the one who caused this, Nathan. But as hard as it is to believe, I do have some guilty bones in my body. I don't care if I have to go in handcuffs in something, I just want to see her and know that she's going to be alright."

Carson and Nathan exchanged glances for a moment. "Alright. I'll send a telegram to Bill tomorrow, and get his thoughts. Until then, you're staying put, understood?" Nathan then turned back to Carson. "Thank you for the update. You should get some rest, it's been a hell of a few days."

"I know, what I really need is a drink." Carson looked at me, realizing what he'd said. "Sorry, I forgot-,"

"Don't worry about it. Once Nathan realizes I'm not the main one to blame here, the saloon will be up and running in no time." Amos and his henchmen were almost immediately sent to a more secure jail, awaiting trial. He deserved to rot for all he had done in his life, that's for sure. Until then though, I was forced to take some of the blame as well.

* * *

(Julie's POV)

"Bill! Oh it's so good to see you!" I ran over to where Bill was sitting outside of what I assumed to be my sister's room. I gave him a hug, trying not to bring attention to the fact that he didn't smell the best, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, considering the circumstances.

"It's good to see you too, Julie. I'm glad you're here. Elizabeth's just in there. She's stable, but not waking up like she should be. But she's not in any pain, which is good."

"And Little Jack? I didn't even get a chance to see him when I arrived. The moment I stepped off the stagecoach, Clara was there, telling me I needed to head back right away."

"Jack is good. Rosemary & Lee are looking after him, no need to worry."

"Oh, this does postpone Jack's Christening, which is unfortunate. But the main concern right now is making sure my big sister is okay." These past few days of traveling had been a whirlwind. I was an energetic person in general, but combined with a lack of sleep, I didn't know what I was saying at this point. I was so worried, but I didn't want to show it. I had to put on a brave face for my sister.

"You know, you can go see her. I should probably go 'take care of myself' as Carson told me."

"I'll see you later then, Bill. Thank you for being here." Bill smiled at me as we parted ways.

When I walked in, it was weird. I felt like I was a little kid again, spying on Viola & Elizabeth, getting ready to scare them. But now, we were adults, and Elizabeth wasn't going to just "wake up" when I yelled "Boo!"

I had a seat, and straightened out my dress, not really knowing where to look, or what to do with my hands.

"Elizabeth, it's me. Julie. I know, I can't believe I could've just stayed in Hamilton this whole time, it would've been way less travel." I chuckled, then stopped myself short. This was no laughing matter. "Well anyways, I'm here now. Bill is too, of course. But between you & me, he needs a bath… or two."


	6. Chapter 5

(Elizabeth's POV)

"Oh look Jack! Julie's here!" I ran over to her, for it had been so long since we had last seen each other. I stopped in my tracks, when I realized that she was holding my hand… a hand that was mine, but connected to a woman I didn't recognize.

"She can't see you, you know." Jack took a few steps towards me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I know it's weird and confusing and sad, and I'm sorry Elizabeth."

A tear fell from my face. "It's just so hard. I would've given anything to see you when you... " I couldn't bear to say it. "And yet, here you are, and here I am, and I still miss everyone."

"That's what happens. You can't have it all, my dear." Jack nuzzled into my neck, giving me a few kisses on my cheek. "Here, I know what'll cheer you up." We walked back into the darkness we were in, where nothing mattered besides me and my husband. Jack guided me towards the fire from earlier, the light instantly calmed me down a bit. When Jack sat down across from me, he had a guitar in his hand, and began to play.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

And now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my best-est

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn

To win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours"

His voice was so beautiful, it made me love him even more than I already did. I was completely entranced and encapsulated by this, I didn't even know that he could play, or that he had such a wonderful voice.

"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I've been saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do

Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours

So please don't please don't please don't

There's no need to complicate

'Cause our time is short

This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours"

"Jack, that was wonderful. When did you learn to play?"

"I used to when I was younger. My dad taught me. After he passed… I just didn't want to anymore. But when you lost me, I picked it back up to keep myself occupied."

"Well thank you for sharing with me."

* * *

(Rosemary's POV)

With everything going on with Elizabeth, it felt like the town was constantly holding its breath. Lee and I were adjusting well to having Little Jack around, but we also would be so heartbroken for him if this became a permanent situation.

Grace & Spencer were also finding their way in Hope Valley. I could see in Spencer's eye that he was really warming up to the town, and would hate for him to have to readjust once more when they both went to Brookfield.

I came downstairs the morning after Julie's brief visit, to find everyone already down there. Grace and Lee were chatting the kitchen, while Spencer was playing peek-a-boo with Little Jack on the floor in the living room.

"Oh how lovely, they are so cute together, aren't they?" I beamed seeing the two of them. I didn't really like talking about it much, but I was having trouble getting pregnant. As much as I felt like I was failing as a wife, I knew there were other ways to start a family. Either way, Lee & I were also content just focusing on one another, but spending so much time with Spencer & Little Jack recently, I couldn't help but think this was all a part of something bigger.

"Rosie, Grace & I were talking, and Spencer has done really well here."

"I agree. And look at him with Little Jack. Awe, it's so sweet. I wish he could stay here forever."

"Well, that's kind of what Lee & I were talking about…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rosemary," Lee took my hands in his. "What would you say about starting our family right now?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Oh, Lee, that'd be wonderful. I absolutely adore Spencer, but I didn't know your thoughts."

"Of course, we'd have to ask Spencer, but I really think he'll blossom here." Grace chimed in. I still couldn't believe that she thought he'd be better here than in Brookfield. I felt honored, and also nervous. What if Spencer didn't want to stay? Or what if Lee & I weren't cut out for this?

Lee squeezed my hand and smiled at me. Oh, how I loved him so. "Let's ask him in a few days or so, it'll give us time to make sure we're really ready."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

_Author's Note: Jason Mraz AND Fault in Our Stars references? I know, so many cross-over bits, haha. I was thinking of having Lucas make his way to Hamilton next chapter, but how will Jack handle that? Let me know your thoughts on the story so far! And yes, the story will continue even after Elizabeth wakes up (because she will indeed, we love happy endings!)._


	7. Chapter 6

(Lucas' POV)

After things settled down, Bill wired Nathan to let him know I could leave the jail. His only request was that I stayed in town, which I could easily comply with. I started the saloon back up, but the town was still quiet. School was only a couple days a week currently, since Rosemary already had her hands full with Little Jack. I offered to help in any way that I could, but to no surprise, I was being seen as the villain here.

"Please, I'm just asking for one hour. One hour, and that's all. I'll- I'll won't even get close, I'll even accept standing outside the door if I have to. I just need to know she's okay." I pleaded with Nathan, who was planning a trip to Hamilton. A mountie would cover for him for a couple days, while he talked to Bill about what to do with the trial moving forward. Bill had become a judge a while back, but was too close to this case, so Nathan and Bill needed to discuss details, and I was basically begging at this point to tag along.

Nathan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay fine. But I'm leaving the final decision up to Bill and also Julie. So if they don't want you to see Elizabeth, that's not on me."

"I completely understand. Keep in mind, Nathan, that I've been compliant during all of this."

"I'm impartial, Lucas. Save it for the judge, and just don't tell me I never did you any favors."

* * *

(Lee's POV)

Rosie and I were so excited to ask Spencer to live with us. We talked it over with Grace, and sent a telegram to Lillian, who was on board with the idea as well. The boy was really growing into his own here, and with Little Jack and the other kids around him, he'd be a social butterfly in no time.

We decided to ask him with Grace there, just in case he was upset or something happened. For right now, Grace was his rock, and we didn't want to take that from him in any way. During our dinner of shepherd's pie and cherry cobbler, we decided to pop the question.

"So Spencer, Rosemary and I have something we wanted to ask you," I held Rosie's hand while she finished giving Little Jack another bite of food, and then we both smiled at Grace.

"How would you feel about living with us? Lee & I would love to adopt you!"

Spencer was quiet for a moment, which worried all of us, but we also wanted to give him time to think. "No one's ever asked me before."

"Spencer," Grace chimed in. "You know you can think about it. And even if you say no, Rosemary & Lee won't be upset. This is your choice."

"I really like being here, but I'd also miss you, Grace."

"Well I would miss you too. But we can write to each other, send telegrams… I'll always be here, even if it's not in person."

"Lee & Rosemary? If you adopt me, does that mean you'd be my parents?"

"Legally, yes. We'd be your parents, and you'd be our child." I grinned. Knowing that Spencer was even _considering_ letting us adopt him excited me. He had grown so much so soon, I just wanted him to keep letting himself be free to be himself.

"But, we also understand that you had a ma and a pa before us. We wouldn't expect you to call us that, if that's not something you're comfortable with or ready for. And we wouldn't be trying to replace them either. We just want to love you, and help you learn and grow, in whatever way that works for all three of us." Rosie was going to be such an incredible mother someday. Though my wife could be quite something sometimes, she was impeccable with all of the kids in town, and I knew she'd give just as much - if not more - love to one of our own, whenever that happened for us.

"You promise?" Spencer looked at all of us, making sure we all held up our ends of the bargain. Rosemary, Grace, and I all looked at each other, and we all knew what was to come.

"We promise," We all spoke in unison, eager to hear what Spencer had to say next.

"Then yes, I want to stay here. I like it here… and I like Rosemary & Lee."

With tears in all of our eyes, we all got up from the table and hugged Spencer. I looked over at Rosie and just knew that our dreams were coming true, we were adding to our family.

* * *

(Lucas' POV)

When we arrived in Hamilton, Nathan asked that I stayed outside until he spoke with Bill. Bill didn't know I was here and he didn't want any commotion inside the hospital, which I understood. Now that we were here, I felt nervous all of a sudden. While it wasn't new news that Nathan & I both desired to court Elizabeth, this was different. In the past, I didn't care what I had to do to help those around me. But after everything recently, I knew I needed to think more before making rash decisions. Not only would they affect me, they'd affect my town, and affect people I truly cared about.

"He's not thrilled you're here, but Julie said it was okay, so Bill's allowing it. Again, no funny business." Nathan explained as we headed inside. "I need to discuss the trial with Bill, so we'll talk outside of her room while you visit. I know you've been complying, and I appreciate that, but I still need to watch you, given your involvement in everything."

"Understood. How is she doing?"

"According to Bill & her doctor, she's been stirring more, but they still can't get her to wake up. Something deep in her subconscious must be keeping her from waking up." Though Nathan would never admit it, I knew he cared too. He just wouldn't show it.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"I saw Julie sitting with her this morning, we briefly spoke. Julie has alerted her parents and they will be by later today… They wanted to wait until you were gone. Their other sister, Viola, is in London. They're waiting to hear more news to send her information." We arrived, and I saw Bill roll his eyes at me a bit. I guessed he was trying to be discreet, but that clearly didn't work. "Here we are."

"Bill," I tried to make even some small talk, but he wasn't having it.

"I already put the chair where I want you. Don't touch her, don't mess with anything. You can stay in there as long as we're out here talking. No putting up a fight when it's time to go."

I wanted to rebuttal, _What am I? A child?_ But now was not the time, I needed to just be grateful I had come this far.

I took a seat inside. Bill must've been feeling generous under his protective layer. For he had picked a spot where I could technically hold her hand - if I reached and sat on the edge of my seat. But I knew how lucky I was given the circumstances, so I just got comfy and began to think.

What do you say to the woman you almost got killed? The woman who was just coming by to check on you, when she had a child at home, waiting for her return? Seeing her in person made my guilt that much more apparent. She looked like she was just sleeping. She had fluids going into her arm, but for the most part, she just looked like… well, like Elizabeth.

And in that moment, I held my head in my hands and began to cry.

* * *

_Author's Note: With COVID-19, I've been wanting to update my fics more, but my Google Drive was running out of storage. With all of that settled now, I'm hoping to update my fics more! I miss hearing from you all, and can't wait to know your thoughts on my latest chapters. I'll be trying my best to update my three top fics: When Calls a Chance for a New Life, A Call From Danger, and Jack & Beth. So stay tuned!_

_Thoughts on Spencer's adoption? I always thought it'd be so sweet, had Rosemary & Lee adopted him on the show! Love you, Hearties!_


	8. Chapter 7

(Elizabeth's POV)

While sitting by the fire, the fire stopped suddenly, for it began to rain. The rain here was strange. I wasn't cold or getting wet, and neither was Jack. but it was raining nonetheless.

"What's going on?"

Jack's face turned cold and stern. I knew that look, someone was here. Someone he didn't like. "He's here. He finally showed up."

"Who-?" I turned around and there he was. "Lucas," Without realizing it, I said his name the same way I said Jack's. I knew Jack was simply being protective, but I also wanted to know what Lucas had to say.

"He's the one that got into trouble. Why is he here?"

"Well believe it or not, Jack, but people can change. Look at Mayor Gowen," We had seen a lot of people change in Hope Valley. Mayor Gowen, Jesse, even Jack & I towards each other. "Why doesn't Lucas deserve that chance too?"

"Because he put you in danger," Jack took a step back and massaged his temples, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm just worried about you. I understand that life goes on, and I give you my blessing to move forward with your life. But I just can't stand the thought of something happening to you because of someone else not thinking clearly."

"You want me to move on?" Tears filled my eyes. I knew emotions were high and I was partially to blame for taking his words out of context, but how could he say that?

"No, yes. Elizabeth…" Jack led us to a bench to sit down for a moment, "You can't stay in the past forever. We had an incredible love story. We had our dream wedding, you had our son. But you deserve to love again. You deserve to be happy without worrying about what I might think about it. Whoever you find someday, if he's good enough for you & for our son, he's good enough for me. And if Jack ends up calling someone else 'pa' or 'dad 'someday…" Tears filled Jack's eye and he got choked up a bit. "Well he deserves to have a father figure as well."

Then, we held each other and cried. I knew from his letter that I could move forward, but I still had always wished to actually _hear_ him say it. In a way, it was sad. Because that meant at some point, I'd awaken and I'd have no reason to stay in the past anymore. I would just have to keep moving forward.

* * *

(Bill's POV)

Nathan and I agreed to follow up with Judge Parker on this case and go from there. Depending on what worked best for the fellow judge, the trial would either be in Hope Valley or Hamilton. Everyone was getting really worried about Elizabeth, but I didn't want anyone to know how upset I was. Between switching shifts with Julie to watch over her and ironing out the details for the trial, I didn't really have a moment to take it all in. Though as a previous mountie, I was used to just moving forward, but it didn't make it any easier. I felt like her father-figure in a way when she was in Hope Valley, and it was my responsibility to look after her while she's away from home, and I felt like I was letting the Thatchers down.

I looked into Elizabeth's room, and I saw Lucas, just kind of sitting there, and in that moment, something changed in me. Yes, Lucas messed up, but he was complying and clearly felt extremely guilty. Events like this can make or break people, and I wasn't going to be a reason he broke. I'd give him a chance to get his act together. Not only did I care about Elizabeth, but selfishly, if something happened to him, I also wouldn't be able to go to the saloon for a while until they found a way to open back up.

"Something on your mind, Bill?" Nathan's question snapped me back to reality.

"I think we should go easy on him moving forward. Of course, we should keep our guards up in case he tries to pull anything, but he clearly understands the consequences of his actions."

"Okay, fine by me. I'll go in and see if he's ready to head back to Hope Valley."

"Allow me, I need a word with him anyway." I slowly opened the door, and found Lucas humming something very softly to himself.

"Nathan & I have arranged plans for the trial, we're just waiting to hear back from Judge Parker. Humming anything I'd know?"

Lucas lifted his head, and he looked like he had been crying. "Just an old nursery rhyme my mother used to sing to me when I was sick or got myself hurt," he looked over at the woman of the hour, "I thought it could help her, if not, just help myself."

I pulled the other chair from the other side of the room over to him and sat down. "Lucas. I know you messed up, I'm sure you've gathered that by now. But my focus now is making sure Elizabeth can go home to her son and be okay. I want to bring justice to this situation and help her. That's all. I'm done fighting. Clearly you understand the repercussions of your actions and I don't want to keep beating a dead horse. As long as you continue to stop causing trouble, then I don't see any reason to keep giving you a hard time."

Lucas was quiet for a moment, he was looking down at the floor. "My friend owed him money, so he set her store on fire. I was trying to help and got in over my head. Amos was demanding $10,000 and even once he got it, he wouldn't let her go… I could tell she was petrified, but she handled it with such grace. She even tried to distract him once she saw Nathan. I'm constantly in awe of her courage and strength… It should've been me."

"It shouldn't have been anybody. We're just lucky Nathan & I arrived when we did. Yes, shots were still fired, but at least you're both here and not missing who knows where."

"I'm truly sorry, Bill. I don't want to cause any more trouble moving forward, I'm just going to keep my head down and stay afloat."

"After everything that's happened, I should be agreeing with you. But that woman needs all of the help she can get to fight this fight. You need to do more than stay afloat, Lucas. It's the least you can do."

* * *

_Author's Note: __I'm thinking we'll have one more chapter with Jack and then it'll be time for Elizabeth to wake up, what do you think?_


	9. Chapter 8

(Rosemary's POV)

Every morning I woke up, I got so excited. I had my husband, I had Little Jack, and now our soon-to-be son, Spencer. We were waiting for Bill to return because we needed a judge's approval on the adoption, so until then, Grace continued to stay with us to help Spencer transition into his new home.

We had already gone to the Mercantile a couple times to buy supplies for Spencer's room, and Lee had even used extra wood from the Sawmill to make him a bed, dresser, and desk set. It was all coming together, Spencer was even playing with the other children, who also made him "Welcome Home" gifts he could put in his room.

"What should we have for breakfast everyone?" I put my apron on and assumed it would be eggs and toast.

"Rosemary, can I make pancakes with you?" Spencer asked. I remember when Lee & Little Jack had made pancakes together a few days ago. Lee told me time and time again how much fun it had been. I felt so honored that Spencer would want to do that with me.

"Of course! Why doesn't Grace help too? It could be fun!" I knew Grace was having a hard time seeing Spencer with us. Of course, the whole point of starting an Orphanage with her sister was to help those children, but once you create a bond with one, I couldn't imagine how hard it must be knowing you'd have to part ways. So I was trying to include her in our fun before she eventually had to make her way to Brookfield.

"That'll be fun, huh Spencer? We could make your favorite! Blueberry or chocolate chip?"

"Um, Grace… I don't have any blueberries right now." I felt bad. _What if blueberries were his favorite?_ I already had so much to learn, each day brought something new.

"Chocolate chips it is!" Grace & Spencer chuckled. I couldn't wait until that was us. With our inside jokes and unconditional love for one another. I wasn't even jealous of Grace, I was just excited to build a relationship with Spencer, myself.

While we got to work, Lee took Little Jack on a trip through town. We figured since he wasn't seeing his mother, he should still see everyone else in town. Keeping him cooped up in the house wasn't doing him any good. Plus, it would add a little more normality to his life at the moment. Someday, that could be Lee with a baby of our own. _One step at a time, Rosemary._

* * *

(No One's POV)

Julie told Bill that her parents would be arriving today, so he decided to stay to explain the situation. Of course, the Thatcher's deserved their space to process everything, but he wanted to be there in case they had questions… or needed someone to take out their anger with.

Bill sat with Elizabeth all morning, thinking about how Jack would feel about all of this. Bill felt so guilty for letting this happen, he thought Jack must be so disappointed in him. He wished it was him in that bed and not the best thing to ever happen to Hope Valley. Bill also knew that things couldn't stay this steady for long. Elizabeth needed to make a choice - whether she realized it or not, and Bill couldn't help but worry what would happen if she never opened her eyes again.

"Bill?" Julie slowly opened the door. "My parents are here."

Bill got up from his chair and time seemed to slow down as he made his way outside. This was it. Bill didn't know what to expect, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher? I'm Bill Avery. Sheriff and Judge of Hope Valley." Bill shook hands with Mr. Thatcher, who didn't seem too pleased to be making his acquaintance.

"Bill, I'm William, and this is my wife Grace."

"I'm sorry we have to be meeting under these circumstances."

Grace seemed quiet. She kept to herself, only occasionally looking in at her daughter. "How is she?"

"It's hard to say. For a bullet wound, she should be awake by now. No one knows what's going on… but I'm just glad you were able to get here. Julie mentioned you have another daughter?"

"We decided to go ahead and write to Viola, just in case."

William looked like he had steam coming from his ears, but kept his composure. "What happened to our daughter?"

"The Saloon owner in town had some guys come into town looking for him. I can't get into it much, because it's a case awaiting trial now. But Elizabeth went to the Saloon just to speak with the man and ended up getting caught in the middle when those crooks were there. Again, my deepest condolences. I'll wait outside if you have any questions."

The three Thatcher's made their way inside. Julie squeezed Bill's hand before heading in and Grace said quietly "Thank you for being here."

* * *

"They're here. They really came." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"Who?" Jack turned around from where they were enjoying each other's company.

"My parents. I didn't know they knew."

"Julie probably said something… from what you told me, she hasn't always been the best at keeping secrets."

Elizabeth smirked a bit and playfully hit his arm. "Oh hush… My father's probably pretty upset. He never liked me in Hope Valley from day one."

"Oh, I know. Without him, I wouldn't have been sent there too."

"But then we wouldn't have met each other."

"Which he doesn't like either. You'd think he'd like me a bit more, considering I was literally moved to watch and protect you."

"Either way, I just hope my mother's okay. When father gets like this, he can kind of leave my mother in the dust." Elizabeth paused for a moment to think. "Have you seen your father yet, Jack?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "No, I haven't. I kind of forgot about seeing him, actually. I guess I've been so swept up in watching you and Little Jack, that I forgot that there's a whole new world for me to discover… That's why we're the only ones here. This is more of a middle ground, I haven't ever ventured higher yet to reunite with my family or fellow mounties."

"Maybe we've both been so focused on each other that we've been forgetting to focus on ourselves."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jack didn't want to let this go, he had missed Elizabeth so much. He gave his life for his job, but that meant leaving his whole world behind in the process. The guilt and the hurt consumed him at times.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Jack, we can't stay like this forever, you and I both know that. And as much as I want to stay here with you, we both know we can't leave our son without either one of us. That isn't fair to him and oh, I would miss him so."

"_If_ I go higher, without you, I will still be able to see you, I think. Just not as often and not as 'up close and personal'. But Elizabeth, are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Jack, think about it. Just really think. Even _considering_ that I should stay isn't really you."

Jack really took a moment to reflect. He thought about his father's death, signing up to be a mounty, moving to Hope Valley, meeting Elizabeth, their life together. He thought about all of it and thought about the person he used to be.

"You're right. Elizabeth, this… passing, has hurt me just as much as it's hurt you. I was so... taken over by those feelings, that I wasn't thinking clearly. You need to go back and be there for our son. You need to go back for you too." Jack held Elizabeth's hands in his as their tears blurred thei vision. "You deserve a storybook love once more, Elizabeth. This is not the end. We crossed paths for a reason, but now, you and I both need to continue down our paths alone again. But you will _always_ be here with me." Jack put Elizabeth's hand over his heart as she started to cry, and he pulled her close, as his tears overtook him too. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all of this."

Once the tears stopped and they pulled back, Elizabeth responded. "Don't apologize, Jack. You knew what you were doing when you signed up to be a mounty and I know what I signed up for when we started courting. You gave your life for the very thing that makes you you. I just hate that I have to go."

"This is probably much better than last time though. We can take our time with it."

"I don't think we can, Jack. I think I'm running out of time."

"Then here's what we'll do. I'll walk you where you need to go and once I know you're back safely, I promise you that I will start my new journey too."

Jack held Elizabeth's hand and they walked for a bit. Reminiscing, taking guesses on what would happen next for the two of them… doing anything to forget what was _really_ next.

"Okay, this is it." Jack could _feel_ the air change and fill with emotion.

"Jack…"

"I know, but remember what we agreed on. I promise to start living my life, but you _have_ to go and live yours too. Please don't let Little Jack forget about me."

"I would never even dream of it. Whether he knows it or not, he has the absolutely best father in the whole, entire world."

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Jack."

The two shared a passionate kiss and held onto each other for what felt like eternity. Once Elizabeth finally started to leave, Jack held her hand until she was too far away that he had to let go.

"I will always love you, Elizabeth. From chalk dust to eternity."


	10. Chapter 9

(No One's POV)

William & Grace still couldn't believe what had happened to their daughter in Hope Valley. Julie tried to keep things "light and breezy" while they visited, but you could cut the tension in the air from William like a knife.

The two decided to head home for the night to come up with a plan of next steps. William had access to the best doctors and the best lawyers, and was planning on utilizing every favor he had to get payment for what happened to his beloved middle daughter.

Julie was going to walk them out and then stay a bit longer. As they started to leave, they heard someone sigh. The three of them all turned around at once, and discovered it was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, honey, it's your mother. Everything's alright." Grace hopped into action, holding her daughter's hand. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, but was having trouble focusing on who was in front of her. She quickly fell back asleep, however, and the Thatchers didn't know what to do.

"Bill! She's awake… we think. Come inside." Julie popped her head outside the door to tell him the good news.

Bill almost leapt from his chair, but he also didn't know what to expect. When he walked into her room however, it looked like there was no change

"She breathed heavily and then looked at Mother, I swear! But she fell back asleep."

"Why don't you all head home for the night and get some rest. I'll send a telegram to Hope Valley to alert Carson. He might want to talk with her doctors here, I'm not sure. I'll stay with her, I promise."

"Will she be alright?" Grace was starting to come out of her shell, now that she knew Elizabeth would be okay. Even something as small as a sigh could make all the difference.

"I have no idea. I'm sure when her doctors come check on her in the morning we'll know more."

* * *

Bill sent the telegram to Carson, and then sat back down with Elizabeth. She woke up briefly throughout the night, but he figured it was going to take some time for her to be fully conscious after everything that happened. Each time she woke, he tried to give her some sense of grounding nonetheless.

"Elizabeth, it's Bill. You are alright, Little Jack's alright. Everything is okay now." That's about all he could get in before she drifted off again. Of course, Bill was still worried, but Elizabeth was awake, which meant the hardest part was over.

* * *

Morning came and Bill gently stirred, rubbing his eyes a bit. When he finally gained focus of the room, he saw Elizabeth looking back at him.

"Elizabeth…"

"You looked pretty cozy, I figured I'd let you sleep."

"Well, I don't know how cozy a wooden chair is." Bill rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Confused. What happened at the Saloon? Where's Little Jack?"

"Jack is with Rosemary and Lee. He's fine, I'm sure Rosemary is spoiling him rotten."

"Oh, I'm sure of that."

"As for you… Lucas got himself into some trouble. What do you remember? Are you in any pain?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment to think. "When I arrived, there was a man there looking for Lucas. He wouldn't let me leave, and all I could about was Jack," Elizabeth began to tear up. "I think… that Nathan was there?" She opened her eyes and wiped her tears. "That's all I can remember." She began to sit up more and then grunted, laying back down.

"Woah, be careful there." Bill jumped up and helped her sit up slowly. "The reason you're in pain, the reason you're even here in the first place. Is because-" Bill got cut off by everyone coming into the room at once.

"Elizabeth!" Chanted everyone. William, Grace, Julie, and a nurse who came to check on Elizabeth followed close behind.

"Mother, Father, Julie. What are you all doing here?"

"I was on my way to Hope Valley when everything happened. So I turned right back around and came here. Then I told Mother and Father, who sent word to Viola-."

"Viola? Julie, slow down. Why did you write to Viola?"

"Well because of what happened! You could've been killed!"

"Killed?!"

"When I get my hands on that Bouchard man…" William was relieved that Elizabeth was okay, but hearing Julie give Elizabeth a recap made his blood boil once again.

"Killed? Lucas? Bill, what are they talking about?" Elizabeth started to panic, Bill could see it in her eyes.

"Lucas had some men after him, he got caught up in some money trouble trying to help a friend. When Amos saw Nathan, he tried to shoot Nathan, but got you instead."

The nurse checking Elizabeth's vitals and IV's chimed in, "You had a bullet in your abdomen, which was removed, but there may still be a small scar. When you arrived, it was pretty touch and go. You're lucky you have a doctor in your small town. He was able to keep the bleeding and pain under control on your way here."

Elizabeth started hyperventilating a bit. It was all too much. She had a small child to look out for, and getting caught up in Lucas' business almost made her son an orphan. She had been shot?! Here she was thinking it might've been a concussion or it was just a bad dream.

"I think we need to give Ms. Thatcher some space."

"It's Mrs. Thornton, please."

Elizabeth heard a voice singing suddenly. Our name is our virtue. "Jack?"

"Elizabeth, he's in Hope Valley with Rosemary and Lee."

"No, I know, Bill. But I heard Jack."

"Mrs. Thornton. I think you should get some rest. Let's all give her some time." The nurse was the last to leave, making sure Elizabeth was alone once she settled into sleep, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

After a couple days, I was cleared to travel back to Hope Valley. My scar had healed, but you could see where… everything happened. I was told to just take it easy, but I was able to go back to work. I was looking forward to teaching once more and continuing my work at the library. But most importantly, I just wanted to see my son.

Bill helped me get settled back home and once he left, it was time to see Little Jack. I knocked on the door of Lee & Rosemary's and awaited an answer.

"Elizabeth!" Rosemary pulled me into a warm embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm still shaken up by what happened, but I'm looking forward to seeing…" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my little man in Lee's arms as they came my way. "Jack!"

"Look, is that Mommy?" Lee's face lit up, as he tried to get Jack excited. "Here we go," Lee passed Jack to me, but as the weight of him fell onto me, I yelped at the pain, causing Lee to take him back. "Are you okay, Elizabeth? Come in, have a seat."

I felt crushed. I knew this was a likely possibility, but I just wanted to hold my son. Jack was all I had now. I wanted to assure him that I wasn't going anywhere ever again.

Rosemary rubbed my back for a moment to try and help me feel better about what just happened, while Lee set Jack down to continue playing.

"So how are you doing, really?" I was so thankful to have Lee & Rosemary to rely on in times like this. It really meant the world to me. I didn't ever want to worry Bill, because I know how fiercely he protects those around him, so I tried to remain calm this whole time.

After my small freakout at the hospital, I had to keep my emotions in check, because I was already an inch away from my father demanding I come back to Hamilton with Jack. I knew it would've been just as a safety precaution, but I wanted Little Jack to grow up in this tight knit community where he could get a little dirty as he explored and run around and not be afraid to be himself. If I showed any more fear at the hospital, it would've taken that dream away from him.

"I don't know honestly. I feel strange knowing things happened to me that I wasn't aware of. I feel awful knowing I was in danger and Jack had no idea. I also can't help but feel anger towards Lucas."

"He put you in danger, Elizabeth, I'd be angry too. Can you imagine what Jack would've done to Lucas had he still been…" Rosemary trailed off, knowing Jack was still a tough subject for me at times. "I'm just saying, Lee would be all over him if it had happened to me."

"I think what Rosie's trying to say is that you have every right to be upset with him. That night was scary for all of us, I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

"I was shot in the stomach. That's why I can't pick up Little Jack. I feel like I'm failing him as a mother. I go to the Saloon to check on Lucas and almost… and now I can't even hold him?" I began to cry. All of my emotions and feelings from the past couple days just came pouring out. I knew deep down that what happened wouldn't just heal itself over night. This event would just be added to the list of things that would forever change me as a person, whether I liked it or not.

"Elizabeth, you are a fantastic mother. Rosie and I are nothing but in awe of you. Besides, we got to spend more time with Little Jack and we know he wouldn't be even half of the brilliant man he already is without you. Sure, you can't hold him right now, but once you're back to your normal self, that pain will subside and he'll be in your arms once more. Little Jack loves you whether you can hold him or not. And if you need help, to even just put him in his crib at night, Rosie and I can always help. And you have Laura as well. You're not alone Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Lee. And you too, Rosemary, for everything." I wiped my tears and blew my nose in a handkerchief. "Now tell me, did anything happen in Hope Valley while I was gone?"

"Well, now that you mention it," Rosemary had the biggest grin on her face and I wondered what was going on. "Lee & I are going to adopt Spencer."

"Spencer, the boy Grace was bringing to Brookfield? Oh, that's wonderful news. How are Grace and Spencer feeling about this?"

"Grace is glad he found a home, but I know she'll miss him. Spencer was nervous, but once we reassured him that we're not trying to replace his parents, he was more on board. I also stressed that Grace won't be leaving his life either. They can write to each other and visit one another. Spencer just had such a great time with us and Little Jack, we could just picture it immediately… Although, seeing Spencer with Jack also makes me already want a little one someday."

"One step at a time, Rosemary." Lee chuckled, but I could see how happy they were. I could tell that little by little, we were all growing up and raising our own families. I wish Jack could be here to give our son a little brother or sister someday. Even if I remarried or had more kids, Little Jack would be the only one to carry on his dad's last name.

Even though things were going to be tough moving forward and dealing with the shooting, I knew that with the Coulters and Hope Valley in my corner, there was nothing I couldn't do.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know that most people aren't too thrilled that Jack is gone in my story. However, I do have plans to keep his spirit alive throughout this fic. If you want a fic with Jack & Elizabeth together, I have a fic called "When Calls a Chance for a New Life" that you might enjoy. As always, I'd still love to hear your thoughts! This is personally my favorite fic that I'm currently writing (and I'm working on three WCTH ones right now). Much love, Hearties_


	11. Chapter 10

(Lucas' POV)

The whole town was buzzing. Elizabeth was back in town, safe and sound. From what I overheard from Florence, one day when I was at the Mercantile, Elizabeth was quite shaken up from everything, and was still having lingering pain from her gunshot wound. Nonetheless though, she'd be back to school with the children of Hope Valley very soon.

I didn't know how to feel. The trial was finally set to take place in Hope Valley. With Elizabeth on the mend, they didn't want to have to make her travel again. Amos and his guys would be closely watched, for no one wanted them to get away again. I didn't know what Elizabeth did or didn't remember, but I also respected that I was to blame for the events of that fateful night. What Bill had said to me in the hospital stuck with me though, "_that woman needs all of the help she can get to fight this fight". _I wanted to do whatever I could to help, not even to make myself look better or anything, but because I truly cared about her. I cared about Elizabeth, and I had lots of respect for her. Moving forward, I knew that I needed to just simply follow Elizabeth's lead, and see where I could fit into that.

In the days following Elizabeth's return, I decided to spruce up the library a bit. I figured it could help her out a bit, knowing everything was in order before she returned once more. I enlisted the help of Emily Montgomery, Allie Grant, and a couple other kids who were interested. We organized all of the books by genre and authors' last names. We then stocked the shelves with all of the new books that had been donated in Elizabeth's absence. Everything was all set for the students to explore new worlds beyond those pages once more.

"Thank you all so much for your help, I really appreciate it." I put my hand behind Emily's back as I led everyone out the door.

"We had lots of fun, Mr. Bouchard." Allie smiled at me. I knew her uncle was not the biggest fan of me, but he also respected that he didn't want that to get in the way of Allie settling into Hope Valley. She was wary of me, given my past, but I was trying my best to turn over a new leaf for myself.

The kids all headed home, while I stayed and locked up. As I turned around, I saw her. She was walking through town with her carriage for Jack. It surprised me, given how big Jack was getting, she usually just carried him everywhere nowadays. Maybe it was something to do with her injury, but I wasn't entirely sure.

I wasn't sure what to do at that moment. I wasn't going to come off strong, and wave or try and talk to her by any means. So I simply stayed where I was, smiled a bit, and nodded my head towards her. I knew she saw me. She had to have seen me. But she had a grim expression on her face. From what I heard, it was similar to what happened after her husband had died. She didn't even look my way, she just walked right past me.

* * *

(Carson's POV)

Elizabeth stopped by my office in the afternoon to get herself checked out once more. It had been a couple weeks since everything had happened down at the Saloon, and so far, Elizabeth seemed to be handling things quite well. Her scar was on the mend, and besides some soreness in her abdomen, nothing else was out of the ordinary.

I heard a knock on my door, and Elizabeth popped her head in. "Carson, is this a good time?"  
"Elizabeth, right on schedule," She wheeled Jack into the Infirmary in his carriage. I knew her pain was causing her some trouble, so she wasn't able to lift Jack at the moment. He was a good kid, and a cute one at that, so it was always nice to get a visit from him too. "How are you doing?"

"Everybody keeps asking me that, it's like they're walking on broken eggshells around me. I don't know what there is to worry about."

"Elizabeth, you suffered quite a blow-,"

"And I'm _fine_. I just want this to all blow over soon. I need to focus on school and my son."

I tried changing the subject. I could tell there was more to the story than Elizabeth was letting on. She had not only suffered physically, but mentally. What happened to her was going to affect her for quite some time, but when she was ready, I knew she'd talk to someone about it.

"Speaking of him, how is Little Jack? I'm sure he's thrilled to see you."

"Oh, he is. I can tell he misses Rosemary, Lee, and Spencer though. Good thing they're only a few steps away next-door." Elizabeth went to lift Jack out of the carriage, and her expression changed.

"Here, let me help." I lifted Jack out and he stood, holding Elizabeth's hand and smiling up at her. "Let me prescribe you something for the pain. Of course, we want the wound to heal, but we also want to strengthen your muscles again."

"Oh Carson, I don't know…"

"I'll prescribe you something, and whether you take it or not is up to you. I'll be taking your stitches out next week, so we can touch base on your pain again then. How does that sound?"

"Fine." Elizabeth seemed so far away, like she wasn't even there. This was how she was after Jack died too. Hope Valley was worried that part of her died in the Saloon that night too. Elizabeth was such a giving person, I worried that she blamed herself for that night, when she was just trying to look out for Lucas.

"You know Elizabeth, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here. Not just as a doctor, but as a friend too."

Elizabeth blinked and looked over at me, I wasn't sure if she heard what I said or not. "Thank you Carson, that means a lot. We'll see you next week, won't we Jack?" She smiled a huge grin at the little boy, took his hand, and they were off.

Once she was gone, I decided to talk to Bill about my worries. He was close with her, and he was close to Jack, maybe he could help in some way.

* * *

(Bill's POV)

Carson dropped by the other day to talk to me about his worries with Elizabeth. We all were worried to say the least, but he seemed to think I could get through to her better than he could. I was so swamped preparing for this trial, I didn't even really notice how bad it was getting. So I decided to stop by Elizabeth's house and see for myself what was going on.

"Knock knock," I opened the door slowly, to find Elizabeth playing with Jack.

"Jack, look who it is! Come have a seat, Bill."

I sat beside her on the couch, as she showed Jack the various toys he had and then she turned to me. "What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to check in before the trial. The judge knows the situation, so if you ever feel uncomfortable or anything-"

"I will let you or him know, you don't have to worry about me Bill."

Outside, I heard someone slam their door outside, and watched as Elizabeth flinched and her face turned white. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Will you watch Jack for a moment? I will be right back." She hurried upstairs, but I didn't trust she'd be back in a moment's time.

I took Jack, and knocked on the Coulter's door. Grace wasn't leaving for another few days, so I had a plan.

"Bill, what a surprise! What brings you by?"

Unfortunately, I didn't have time for small talk. "Rosemary, can you and Lee come with me? Grace, would you mind watching Jack for a moment? It's Elizabeth."

Grace took Jack from me, and the Coulter's and I headed out the door and back to Elizabeth's.

As we headed upstairs, we could hear her crying, and I didn't even realize what was to come. Elizabeth was on the floor next to her bed, utterly sobbing.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Rosemary just held her as she cried, while Lee & I stood, trying to figure out what to do.

The tears didn't stop for quite some time. At this point, we were all on the floor, wrapped up in a group hug of sorts.

She spoke very quietly. "I should've just died."

"Eliza-"

"I want to blame Lucas or the men who did this, but I blame myself. I don't think I should've stayed… I hear Jack all the time. It's really fuzzy. But I think I saw him? Wanting me to stay, but also telling me to go… I just don't know what to do. I can't hold my son without being in pain, I can't walk into town without fear of seeing those men again. I heard a door slam and I trembled thinking it was a gunshot. What kind of a life is that? Everything reminds me of that night."

"Oh Elizabeth, it's alright." Rosemary hugged her friend once more, while they shared some tears. I looked over at Lee, and he was as equally shocked as I was. I guess as a mounty, I'd gotten so used to the good, the bad, and the ugly, that I kind of forgot to realize that for Elizabeth. what happened to her wasn't normal in the slightest.

"Why don't you and Jack stay with Rosie and I for a while? That might help you feel safer and we can be closer to help with Jack. Plus, with Grace leaving soon, it could help Spencer to have more folks around him for a while."

"I don't want to impose Lee."

"Oh nonsense, it'll be fun!" Rosemary clapped her hands and then realized how loud it was, startling Elizabeth once more. "Sorry."

"Elizabeth, what happened to you isn't normal. It's perfectly normal to feel sad, angry, guilty, depressed… or anything in between. But don't ever think for a second that you should've stopped fighting. We all need you in Hope Valley. Little Jack needs you. You deserve such a beautiful life, and you would've missed your chance." I got teary eyed saying that. Elizabeth was like family to me, and I know Jack would've said the same thing to her if he was here. "I need you."

Lee handed Elizabeth his handkerchief, and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You all have been so kind. I just don't know how to keep going. I don't want Little Jack or the school children to see me like this."

"It's okay for them to know you're not okay. Part of being a role model is showing them that they can express their feelings."

"I guess you're right, Rosemary." She then turned towards me. "Bill, I don't know if I can be at the trial. I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

"That's okay. We're just glad you're _here_."

"I am too."

* * *

_Author's Note: So obviously I'm no expert on how someone with a gunshot wound feels after the fact, but if you have any suggestions on things, let me know! I also thought it'd be interesting to get the townspeople's POV's on how Elizabeth is handling things. Of course, she has suffered a traumatic experience, but she also knows she has to be strong for Little Jack. Until next time, Hearties!_


	12. Chapter 11

(Nathan's POV)

Today was the day of the trial. The whole town was talking about it. Lucas offered up the saloon as a meeting place and the jury was already filing in. I was in my office catching up on paperwork before heading in myself. Bill had already offered to sit with Elizabeth to help her feel more comfortable. I hadn't really had the chance to speak with her after the shooting. I wanted to give her space, especially because everyone could tell she was having a rough go of things.

There was a knock on the door, and I found Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"Elizabeth, I didn't expect to see you. How have you been?"

She sighed and I could still see the hurt but also strength in her eyes. "Better. I've been staying with Rosemary & Lee while I get back on my feet. My strength is starting to come back, and I've been talking more with Bill, which has also been very beneficial."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you're on the mend... I'm sorry for any trouble that I may have caused that night-,"

"You don't need to apologize, Nathan. If you and Bill hadn't shown up, who knows what would've happened. I'd rather be hurt and still here than off with Amos & his men who-knows-where.

"While I appreciate hearing that, I have a feeling that's not why you dropped by."

Elizabeth paused for a moment and took a few steps closer to my desk. "Do you think Lucas is a bad person?"

The question on everyone's mind, especially after the shooting, what a tough one. I leaned back in my chair and put my hands behind my head as I pondered.  
"I think he's a good person who makes bad choices or ends up twisted around the wrong people. You already know about the unspoken rivalry we have about… well, you, Elizabeth. But if I really had to think about it, whether I liked the answer or not, I think that you and I are better off as friends. I'm not ready to be with someone yet. Between all of the moves and raising Allie, I just need some time. Lucas on the other hand… I think the shooting was a big wake up call for him. I can tell he's really taking things seriously moving forward, and I know he feels extremely guilty for putting you in harm's way."

"Did… did Lucas come see me? I feel like I just heard his voice in my head. I know that probably sounds weird and doesn't make sense though. I've been hearing Jack's voice too, and my family's."

"Bill and I finally agreed to let Lucas see you after the accident, yes. He has cooperated this entire time and he was really worried about you… What did you hear him say?" I panicked, thinking he had done something he shouldn't have when Bill and I were outside of her room discussing the trial.

"It's just bits and pieces. I heard crying, a melody of some sort, and _it should've been me_."

"I think he feels a lot worse than he's letting on, what you're remembering probably demonstrates that best."

"I'm nervous to see him. I know he'll be there today."

"From what I've witnessed in town, Lucas isn't going to approach you or try to speak to you right now, so when you're ready, you'll have to make the first move. If you need anything, Bill & I will be there, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I really appreciate that. Thank you, Nathan."

* * *

(Lucas' POV)

I waited for Nathan outside of the saloon. Since I was technically involved in the shooting, I had to have a mountie with me in court in case I decided to pull a move. Not like I would, it was just simply protocol. I saw Nathan walk out of the jail, and Elizabeth followed close behind and they were smiling at each other. Was he using this as an opportunity to court her?

No. I couldn't think like that. Nathan and Elizabeth had barely even spoken since she got back to Hope Valley. They were probably just talking about Allie or something.

They got closer to me and Elizabeth walked inside. She glanced up at me as she headed in, and I felt the hope inside of me almost burst through my chest.

Nathan and I nodded at each other and headed inside. We weren't really close, and Nathan was very closed off. He was just going to focus on the task at hand, and I respected that. Trying to give him one less thing to worry about today was the goal.

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

"At this time, the jury finds the defendant guilty of attempted theft and aggravated assault with a deadly weapon. Amos, you and your party are hereby sentenced to twenty years in prison. Case dismissed." Judge Parker left the saloon, followed by the mounties watching over Amos and his men.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The trial wasn't too bad. Lucas was given a fine, but not jail time, due to his cooperation and pleading guilty to his part in the situation. When I was put on the stand, I don't think I was very helpful, because the events of that night were still quite fuzzy. I still worried Amos would come back for Lucas or myself someday, but for now, it was over.

"How are you feeling?" Bill turned towards me, as we waited for people to trickle out.

"Relieved. I just want to get back to normal soon. Thank you for all of your help, Bill."

"I'm just glad you're okay and that Amos got what he deserved."

We stood up to leave and I saw Lucas sitting at the bar. "I'll meet you outside, Bill."

I walked over and started to shake a bit. I didn't know what to say.

"I heard that your friend is going to get a new building for her store." _What an opener._

"Yeah, Amos had to pay for it. Funny how she owed him money, and still ended up paying more."

"You were really brave trying to help her. I'm sure that wasn't something you wanted to do."

"Sometimes in life, you make a choice, knowing the risks, but you still end up thinking you're invincible."

"Lucas, I-,"

"Don't apologize, Elizabeth. You have nothing to be sorry for. I put you and your life at risk, I should be the one apologizing."

I paused for a moment and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you came to see me. Knowing you, you probably put up quite a fight to do that, and I'm sure it was hard."

"I knew I needed to face my consequences head on. Plus, if something worse had happened… I just needed to see you for myself. I wanted to know if you'd be okay."

"I remember you being there. Bits and pieces came back to me this morning. You were singing to me."

"You heard that? It was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. I thought it'd help."

We were quiet for a moment. I didn't really know what to say, and I know Lucas was just trying to be respectful of my boundaries, especially now.

"I'm not okay right now, Lucas. I can't start something right now. I need to take some time to heal. I hope you can understand that."

"I do, completely. I would wait forever for you, Elizabeth… If I'm being honest, I didn't think you'd ever speak to me again, so just this is better than nothing."

"I was definitely angry. I blamed you a lot, for putting me in danger, especially because I have Jack to think about. But I know that it was an accident… I also know you wish it had been you." He opened his mouth to speak, but I continued. "I remembered hearing you say that too… We need to move forward with our lives and just see what happens."

"I can do that. Thank you for forgiving me, Elizabeth."

* * *

(Lee's POV)

From what we heard in town, the trial yesterday went over well and the guys responsible would be in prison for a long time. Us Coulter's had something else to worry about though. Grace was continuing onward to Brookfield today, and we were all sad to see her go.

Grace and Spencer cooked breakfast, a meal that the two used to make together often. Scrambled eggs and sausage links, which were delicious. Then. Rosemary & I gave the two of them time to play and chat together, before it was time to head into town and send Grace off. We intended to keep our word to Spencer. He could write to Grace as often as he wanted and if he wanted to visit her in Brookfield, we were open to the idea of that.

"Bye Grace, it was so good to see you again. Thank you for everything." I gave Grace a hug while Spencer stood by Rosemary.

"Spencer is in such good hands. Thank you for helping me become a mother." Rosemary said, holding back tears.

Rosemary joined by side, and Spencer took a few slow steps towards Grace and hugged her, while she knelt down to meet his height.

"I'm gonna miss you so much buddy. Rosemary & Lee are so lucky they get to watch you grow up." She pulled away from him and held his shoulders and we could see the tears in both of their eyes. "You are going to be such an incredible young man someday, and I will _always_ be in your corner, you got it?"

"Got it. I'm going to miss you Grace."

They hugged again and Grace shut her eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you so much Spencer."

She sighed, wiped her tears, and stood back up. "I guess it's time for me to go. Please take such good care of him."

I held Rosemary's hand tight, and she held Spencer's. "We will Grace, don't you worry."

The driver helped her inside and loaded her bags. She waved from the window as the horses made their way out of Hope Valley. Spencer let go of Rosemary's hand and started sprinting to match with the stagecoach, but it was no use. The horses gained speed and soon he was left standing by himself.

"C'mon Spencer. Let's get you home." I took his hand in mine and as we walked, I could hear him sniffle and my heart broke. I knew he'd adjust well, but it was still hard seeing him so upset. But I knew in the end, we'd all be just fine.


	13. Chapter 12

(Elizabeth's POV)

Today was quite an exciting day. I was getting my stitches removed early this morning, and then it was back to school! Laura was going to watch Jack at my house, to give Rosemary & Lee a chance to work today as well. I was feeling a lot better after the trial, and was hoping to settle back into my own house by next week. I also kept thinking about Lucas, and how awful he felt about everything. After deciding to let all of that go on my end, I felt a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders. I felt free.

"Alright Elizabeth, to start, I'm going to apply a bit of numbing cream to the area. This should soak in and help with the pain." Carson applied the cream to my stomach and it started to tingle. Once it had all soaked in, he cut the stitches and pulled them out very gently. I could feel the pressure of the scissors and the feeling of the stitches coming out, but it was all quite painless.

"And… you are all set. If the wound gets irritated or anything happens, please come let me know. How's your pain?"

"It's getting better. Rosemary & Lee have been quite helpful with Jack, and it's given me time to really let my body rest."

"Which is exactly what we want. You suffered a pretty insane blow, it's okay to give yourself time to heal."

I sighed. "I realize that now… Can I ask you something, Carson?"

"Of course."

"Was it scary? Having to take me all the way to Hamilton that night?"

"A little bit. I was so focused on keeping you alive, that I kind of blocked it was you. In the moment, I just focused on keeping a patient alive. Bill was very worried, but I don't know if he'll admit that to the full extent." Carson set his tools aside and continued. "You were calling out to Jack at one point. Screaming his name. Bill pulled over and talked to you until I got you settled back down. We were very concerned that you wouldn't make it to Hamilton… but you did, and that's what matters."

"Being a doctor takes a special kind of person. I know you've dealt with your fair share of hardships, but you always hold your head up high, and I always admire you for that."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. That really means a lot. You welcomed me to Hope Valley with arms open wide, and I will forever be grateful for that."

The schoolhouse smelled exactly the way I remembered. As Jack & I would say _chalk and coal dust_, which still made me chuckle to this day. I started writing the schedule for the day on the side of the chalkboard and the first lesson as well. Everyone began trickling in, which surprised me.

"You all know you can play outside until I ring the bell? I'm earlier than usual today."

"We know, we just wanted to be here when you arrived." Allie's smile gleamed. She had really settled into Hope Valley, and I was so proud of how far she had come.

"We really missed you, Mrs. Thornton." Anna chimed in.

"Awe, well that is very sweet of you all, I missed being here so very much. Once I finish writing out our plans for today, we will get started."

Today was also Spencer's first day as well, and I could tell he was nervous when Rosemary and Lee walked him to the door.

"Good morning Spencer, are you ready for your first day?"

"What if I can't read as well as the other kids?" I looked up at Rosemary and Lee then back down at Spencer.

"Oh Spencer, everyone here is at different levels. As long as you're trying your best, that's what matters. Here," I reached out my hand to Spencer. "Why don't you have a seat with Phillip?"

Spencer took my hand and waved goodbye to the Coulters as we made our way up front. "Phillip, this is Spencer. Would you mind if he sat with you today?"

"Of course not. Hi Spencer, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Reading, writing, and arithmetic went smoothly in the morning, and then it was time for recess before we finished our day with history and science. I stayed inside to prepare for the afternoon's lessons and eat my lunch.

"Mrs. Thornton, something's wrong with Spencer!" Robert bursted through the door and I followed him outside.

"What is going on out here?" The kids were crowded around Spencer, who was shivering and breathing heavy.

"I'm kind of cold and tired, Mrs. Thornton. And I feel like I can't breathe… I tripped and… and fell."

"Did you cut yourself? Let me have a look." I took a look at his arms and legs. He had a small cut on his arm, but nothing to be alarmed about.

"I want to go home. I want my ma and pa."

"Oh Spencer, we need to get Dr. Shepard and Rosemary & Lee."

"I know, I just want Ma and Pa to be there with me." I realized he actually did mean Rosemary and Lee, and my heart was touched, but I focused on the task at hand.

"Allie, can you get your uncle please? I need him to watch you all, I'll be right back. Spencer, can you walk with me?"

Spencer and I slowly made it through town and Allie alerted Nathan, Lee, and Rosemary about everything. The Coulter's met us there, who walked in with Spencer, while I waited outside.

Rosemary came outside shortly. "Carson said Spencer's anemic. Apparently he was diagnosed when he first got to town, but Grace forgot to mention it. He'll just need to take an iron supplement everyday and he'll be just fine. Spencer's going to rest today and maybe tomorrow, but he should be back on his feet in no time."

"Well that's good to hear. How has he been adjusting otherwise?"

"Just fine. Lee & I are placing bets on who gets called ma or pa first."

"I think it's a tie actually."

"What do you mean? Did he say something to you?"

"Well, when he fell at recess, he asked for the both of you. _He said I want my ma and pa, I just want them to be there with me_."

"Oh Elizabeth! That's so sweet! I'll have to tell Lee. Speaking of which, I should get back inside. Thank you for everything."

"Of course, anything for you Rosemary."

I headed back to school and thanked Nathan for watching the kids. We continued with class as normal for the rest of the afternoon. Everyone asked about Spencer, but I reassured him that he would be perfectly fine.

It was most certainly a first day back to remember, but things seemed to finally be falling back into place.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know this was a shorter chapter than usual, but I'm hoping to dive more into Elizabeth & Lucas soon. Personally, I'm not sure which pairing I like more on the show, but I wanted to explore Elizabeth & Lucas with this story, since "A Call From the Past" really spoke to me as an episode. I do want to wrap this story up with a few more chapters to go, so let me know your thoughts or anything else you'd like to see before that!_


	14. Chapter 13

(Elizabeth's POV)

It had been a few weeks since I started back at school. I was settled back home with Jack and working on raising him and planning lessons. I kept thinking about Lucas, but then at night, I'd hear Jack's voice in my head. "_Whoever you find someday, if he's good enough for you & for our son, he's good enough for me. And if Jack ends up calling someone else 'pa' or 'dad 'someday… well he deserves to have a father figure as well."_

That night, I remembered what I had suspected all along. I remembered seeing Jack, hugging him and kissing him. I remembered what it felt like to be wrapped in his arms, sitting by the fire. I remembered watching over Little Jack with him, wishing it could only be real. I remembered when Jack got protective over Lucas, but gave me his blessing to move on… and then I remembered when we both realized that we had to close this chapter and say goodbye once and for all.

I woke up that night in cold sweats, not really knowing if I felt better or worse. But I just sat in bed and cried. I cried for my husband, I cried for my son, and I cried because I knew what I had to do.

* * *

(Lucas' POV)

With school starting back up, I figured Elizabeth was pretty busy playing catch up with herself, but I decided she deserved a break. I asked Laura to watch Little Jack for the night, while I prepared the saloon for a night to remember.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Thornton."

"Lucas, that's awfully formal of you. What brings you by?" She was standing in the doorway of the church, assuring that everyone got home safe and sound.

"I thought my favorite teacher could use a break… I already talked to Laura, and she's fine with watching Jack a little longer tonight."

"Oh, well that's very kind of you. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

I knocked on the door and she opened it, and looked absolutely stunning. The baby blue dress she was wearing brought out her eyes, and her hair fell in tight ringlets in front of her face. Her rosy cheeks matched her pink lips, and I wanted to kiss her right then and there.

"All set?" I raised a brow and smiled at her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled as I linked my arm with hers and we began our walk into town.

When we arrived at the saloon. I stepped in front of her, and opened the door. Elizabeth hadn't been in the saloon since the trial, but before that, since the incident. I intended to start things off on the right foot and wanted to turn her thoughts about my business around. She was in awe when she saw I had filled the saloon with pink tulips and blue forget-me-nots, both which just so happened to match what she was wearing.

"Lucas," she said it so calmly, and yet in awe. I wanted her to say it like that for the rest of my life. "This is absolutely beautiful." She turned to me and watched as I turned the record player on and extended my hand towards her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course you may." She blushed and smiled, as I pulled her in to dance.

"What is all of this for? How long did this take?"

"I only closed the saloon for today. I lost some profit, but it's definitely worth it. _You_ are worth it, Elizabeth."

"Lucas, I-... I don't know what to say."

"Elizabeth, I know that I can be unpredictable at times. I know that what I did can _never_ happen again. If I have to spend the rest of my days proving my worth to you and your son, so be it. I would wait forever for you, Elizabeth Thornton."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "Oh Lucas."

"Please don't cry." I wiped the tears from her face with my thumb, and wrapped her in my arms.

"Ask me." It was barely a whisper, I almost didn't hear her.

I pulled her away from me. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I think I know what all of this is for. Ask me."

I took a deep breath and looked deep into her beautiful, blue eyes. "Elizabeth Thornton, will you consider this an act of courtship?" I asked and then kissed her hand.

"Yes, I will." We both smiled at each other and then leaned in closer. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, we shared a passionate kiss, just the two of us in the saloon.

Before I went to bed that night, I prayed. I wasn't very religious myself; I went to church with everyone, but I wasn't sure how much of it I believed. But that night, I knew I owed someone a thank you.

"Constable Thornton… Jack. I won't let you down. I care very deeply about Elizabeth, and I promise to uphold the bar you've already put in place for me. I hope somewhere, someway, I can find a way to know that you're okay with this…. And if things continue, I want to make sure Little Jack always remembers who his father was." I wiped a tear from my eye and continued. I hadn't ever met the man, but I knew just how important he was to every member of Hope Valley. "I'm so sorry for your family that I have her because of this, but thank you for giving me this gift. I will cherish it always."

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

Last night was absolutely magical, I couldn't believe it. I told Rosemary when I got home that night, and she was so excited for me, but she promised to keep her lips sealed… well, after she told Lee. Little Jack of course, knew Lucas, but I didn't want to get carried away too fast, so I decided we'd just keep up our normal routine for now.

I headed to school that day and found Allie seemed to be in a sad mood, so I thought I'd check in.

"Allie, what's wrong?" She was sitting at a pew by herself, while everyone was out at recess.

"I know you don't want to be with Uncle Nathan. Is it because of me?"

"Oh Allie," I sat beside her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Your uncle is the one who told me we should stay friends. However, I agree with him, I think it's better this way. It's not because of you though." I put my hand down and sighed, looking off into the distance. "I think part of me doesn't want to go through the pain of falling for a mountie again, and another part of me genuinely knows that I only see him as a friend." I looked back at Allie, who looked back at me, hopeful of what I had to say next. "Allie, you and your Uncle Nathan are a part of my family, and that will never change. That's the thing about Hope Valley; we are all one big family, and we will always be there for one another. I promise you that no matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Thornton. I'm glad we moved to Hope Valley. I think I'm gonna go spend time with my friends now."

"That sounds like a good plan, I'm sure they're wondering where you went."

Allie hopped up and ran outside, and I quickly had my lunch before I had to ring the cowbell to end recess. I was thankful for my talk with Allie. I couldn't imagine all of the change she had gone through in life, but I also knew that she took it all in stride.

Things were looking up, my life was finally piecing itself back together, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm thinking of wrapping things up in the next chapter with an epilogue, what are your thoughts? I know not everyone's thrilled with this pairing, which I understand completely. However, this was one of my favorite fics to write, so for those who stuck around, thank you so much!_


	15. Epilogue

(Elizabeth's POV)

A few months had gone by since Lucas and I first began courting, and everything was absolutely perfect. Little Jack and I had dinner at the saloon a few times a week, and the rest of the time, I made dinner at my house. Jack was beginning to say his first words and called Lucas "pa". Lucas took it in stride, for he knew Little Jack wouldn't ever know any other man as his father. As much as it hurt me to think about, Lucas constantly asked me about Jack and would tell those stories to Little Jack, to remind him of his true father. Lucas and I had discussed marriage and more children a few times, but I wasn't sure I was quite there yet, and he respected that. I had everything I could ever need right here, right now.

Nathan and I were still close, and he & Lucas had since ended their rivalry a couple months back, so it was nice to all get together on the weekends. Allie loved spending time with Jack, and his face would light up when he saw her too. She was going to be an incredible woman someday. Nathan decided to focus on his work life until someone else came along, and when he did have to leave, Allie would stay with me. That was when Lucas really had the chance to practice having multiple kids under one roof.

Had someone asked me after the accident if I would be with Lucas, I would've glared at them probably. It makes me laugh now, for even now, I thought I was crazy sometimes. But I truly believe that this was a wake up call for everyone in town. The Coulter's finally had their little family, and I had mine. Lucas turned a new leaf, and he became a beloved staple in our town. Everyone would stop him on the street to talk to him, just to check in, and saloon sales were through the roof now.

Wherever Jack was now, I just hoped he was at peace. I knew I was, but I often thought about him watching over us, with his own father by his side once more. I wondered if he knew how much I missed him or how badly I wanted Little Jack to know him. I was also curious to know if he would approve of Lucas. Something in me told me that he'd be happy I was finally moving on, but not completely. Lucas respected my boundaries with Jack. He didn't mind the photos or the stories, he wanted all in, and I think Jack would have high respect for a man like that.

My heart was full of hurt and rebirth, then it was full of danger and worries… and now, it was full of love in every sense of the word. I was finally at peace, and in love.

* * *

_Author's Note: That's a wrap! I sure do hope you enjoyed this story, I loved writing it. Let me know if you want a sequel, because I'm open to the idea of writing more about this story. Thanks for all of your love and support, it means the world to me!_


End file.
